


Monaco

by kaige68



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Arthur looked out the apartment window, taking in La Condamine as it trickled down into Port Hercule.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monaco

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for Weekend Challenge - Prompt was Monaco

Arthur looked out the apartment window, taking in La Condamine as it trickled down into Port Hercule. He snorted at the ridiculously lavish yachts vying for space and attention.

“Really, Arthur? So dismissive. Tisk-tisk.” Eames tried to rile him every time they planned a job.

Arthur turned back to the drawing board they were using, listening again to their extractor, looking for flaws needed to be ironed out before they went under. Letting Eames pick at him while Arthur picked back.

A few hours later, when the bulk of the team had gone to their own rooms leaving Arthur and Eames alone, Arthur found himself at the window again. Snorting once more at the extravagance.

Eames wrapped his arms around Arthur’s vest, pulling himself up flush against the point-man. “We’ll come back, darling. In six months. No work, no PASIV. We’ll rent scooters, take day trips to Nice and Ventimiglia. We’ll laugh and make fun of all the people trying to keep up with the Monégasque.”

Arthur leaned back. “One scooter.”

Eames held him tighter. “One scooter. And perhaps you’ll wear holiday appropriate clothing.”

“And we’ll stay in the cheapest hotel we can find?”

“Now you’re just being silly, darling.”


End file.
